


Feet

by AeonFlux40



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feet, Footjob, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, no judgement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Day 5Gabriel finds out about one of Sam’s secret kinks.





	Feet

“Sam, rub my feet.”

Gabriel handed Sam a container of lotion and plopped down on the couch.

“Excuse me?”

“Please, Sammy?” Gabriel took his socks and shoes off. “I’ve been on my feet all day at work and they’re really sore. I promise I’ll make it up to you later.”

“You want me to rub your feet?”

“That’s what I said.”

“You’ve never asked me to do that before.” Sam said. Gabe wasn’t sure, but it almost looked like Sam was blushing.

“I know, but you’ve got big, strong hands. Why don’t you give it a try?” Gabe put his feet in Sam’s lap, wiggling his toes. “Please, honey?”

“Yes, dear.” Sam sighed. He grabbed Gabe’s feet and started rubbing gently.

“A bit harder, please. They’re _really _sore.” Sam glared at him. “I love youuuuuu.” Gabriel smiled.__

Sam did as he was asked. “Oh my Goooood….yeessss. Just like that.” Gabriel leaned his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying his foot massage.

A few minutes passed, and Gabriel was feeling very relaxed. Sam was surprisingly good at this. He wondered why he never asked him to do this before. Sam let out a low moan. Gabe’s eyes popped open and he stared at Sam, who was paying attention to the television.

_Guess my mind is playing tricks on me. Must be tired. _He closed his eyes and sighed.__

Sam moaned again. Gabriel was sure of it this time. He watched Sam closely. He could see a slight redness in Sam’s cheeks, and his breathing seemed to quicken a bit. Sam nonchalantly pushed Gabriel’s foot into his crotch and Gabriel felt that he was getting hard.

“Sam?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you trying to masturbate with my feet?”

Sam stopped. “Wh-…I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m not doing anything, just rubbing your feet like you asked me to.”

“ _Sam _.”__

“Please, Gabriel. Just indulge me a little bit, okay? I have a foot thing. I didn’t tell you about it because I thought you’d get grossed out. Not everyone likes having their feet messed with.”

“It’s okay, Sam. I don’t mind.”

Sam’s face lit up. “Really? You’re okay with this?”

“Yeah, sure. I mean…I’m not gonna judge you just because you want to do things to my feet. Go ahead. Have at it.”

Sam smiled. He unzipped his pants, and turned so that he was facing Gabriel. Sam gently held Gabriel’s feet together around his leaking cock. “Jesus, Gabe. You have no idea how good this feels.” Gabriel watched as Sam stroked himself with Gabriel’s feet. He had to admit, seeing Sam like this made him feel a bit horny himself. Gabriel rubbed at his growing erection over his pants. He moaned. Sam was really getting off on this. He quickened his pace with Gabriel’s feet, the lotion mixing with his precum was making for amazing lubrication. Sam watched as Gabriel undid his pants and pulled out his cock.

“Fuck yeah, Gabriel. I wanna see you touch yourself.”

Gabriel moaned as he slid his hand up and down. He’d masturbated in front of Sam before, but not like this. This was different. This somehow seemed more intimate than what they had done previously. Gabriel watched Sam and loved the look of bliss he had on his face. He had no idea Sam liked feet so much. This brought up so many interesting things in his mind, but he’d think about those later. Right now, he wanted to focus on bringing his lover to orgasm.

“Sam….” Gabriel moaned. “I love the way you’re fucking my feet. Feels so good.” Sam’s brain short circuited momentarily. Gabriel loved to dirty talk Sam into orgasm. Sam had been able to come untouched once or twice just with Gabriel talking to him. And now he was mixing that with Sam’s foot fetish and his brain couldn’t quite handle it.

“Gabe, are you-”

“It’s okay, Sammy. I know what I’m doing. Don’t stop. I wanna see you come all over my feet.” Sam watched as Gabriel continued stroking himself. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. He was going to come any second. Sam held onto Gabriel’s feet tightly and fucked into them as hard as he could, moaning his lover’s name over and over.

“That’s it, Sam. Keep going. You’re doing so good, baby. Mmmm….can’t wait to see you shoot your load.”

Sam moaned Gabriel’s name as he came all over his feet. He continued thrusting, prolonging his orgasm for as long as he could. Gabriel came right after. Watching Sam come is what pushed him over the edge. They both sat there on the couch, trying to catch their breath.

“Best foot massage ever.”


End file.
